


The Christmas Cookie Incident

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Comedy, Dean Gets In Over His Head, Funny, Gen, M/M, messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark





	The Christmas Cookie Incident

Dean didn't know how it all ended up like this. All he had wanted to do was back Christmas cookies with Sam sound simple right! I mean make the mix, cut out the shapes, put them in the oven, decorate them, then eat them. And then make a few more batches! Sounds simple right?? Wrong! By the time they were done baking cookies half the kitchen was covered in flower, he was covered in flour, Sam was covered in flower, Sam's stuffed moose was stuck in the lighting fixture, there were two batches of burnt cookies in the sink, Dean's good baking tray was melted, Sam was currently making snow angels in the flour covered floor, and Dean was trying not to break out trying.  
"Why must this be so hard!!" Dean cried to himself  
"What's hard??" Sam asks picking his head up for his flour snow angel  
"Nothing Sammy! Now come on lets get you cleaned up!"  
"NO!!"  
"Yes!"  
"NO!! NO!! NO!!"  
"Yes! Yes! Yes!"  
"Yes! Now come on! It's gonna take forever to clean you up and this kitchen up! Now lets go moose!"  
"Yes Dean!"  
Sam then gets up and is picked up by Dean who carries him upstairs and into the tub where Dean spends the next hour scrubbing every inch of Sam clean and washing rinsing his hair multiple times. Once Sam is rinsed and dried Dean puts him in some PJ's and a Pull Up and puts him down for an afternoon nap and then heads downstairs to clean up the mess that was made. Dean sighs as he enters the kitchen he then walks out to the hall closet and pulls out the swiffer and cleans up the floors. After he's done with the floors Dean gets out a rag gets it wet and does the counters and cabinets and appliances once he's done with those he cleans up the island chairs. After that Dean throws away the burnt batches of cookies and then cools down the the baking tray and the throws it away. After all that is done Dean takes care of the cookies that did manage to make and leaves them out to cool. Once he's taken care of all that Dean plops himself down on the living room couch and turns on the T.V and relaxes until he hears Sam run down the stairs  
"Dean! Dean! Can we decorate the cookies now??" Sam asks as he jumps up onto Dean's lap  
"Yes bud we can" Dean says and a few minuets later there both in the kitchen in aprons decorating cookies  
"Do you like this?? Do you like this one?? Do you like this one??" Sam asks eagerly showing Dean what he guesses is supposed to be a moose  
"Yes Sam it looks very good!" Dean says and goes back to decorating his cookies and hour or two later there both done  
Sam is in the living room his eyes glued to the cartoon on the T.V as Dean puts away the cookies and cleans up the mess that they left behind (Most of it by Sam) and then heads into the living room  
"Hey Sammy the cookies need a bit to cool so the designs can stick ok??" Dean says  
"Ok" Sam replies eyes never leaving the T.V  
Yeah sure sometimes raising Sammy was a big pain and a big mess and sometimes Dean wished he never let Sammy do but in the end he loved Sammy no matter what and wouldn't give up raising him or doing things with him for anything


End file.
